Maturzystka - 12
Część 12. – Ruchaj ją w różnych pozycjach – polecam kochankowi i podnoszę iPhone’a. – Ej, ty! Zwariowałaś?! – zaniepokojony Radek patrzy na mnie i zasłania twarz. – Uspokój się i ruchaj! – jestem stanowcza. – Ciebie nie będę fotografować! Później pokażę ci zdjęcia – uspokajam go. Zaskoczony moim zdecydowaniem „Chujek” jest posłuszny. Intensywnie rucha matkę, zmieniając pozycje. Próbuje odwracać głowę. Przezornie co jakiś czas spogląda na mnie. – Śmieszny jest. Gdyby baran wiedział... Przecież nagrałam ich seks w salonie! – prawie śmieję się, robiąc zdjęcia. Widać ich bardzo wyraźnie. Kiedyś dowie się! Tutaj celuję w matkę i wtykanego w nią penisa. Mam sporo fotek. Wyraźnych. I zdążyłam nagrać również filmik. Na razie wystarczy. Oszukałam go! Zrobiłam kilka fotek, na których widać również jego twarz. Chi, chi, chi.... Ostrożnie ustawiam włączony aparat na biurku i wracam. Staję przed tapczanem w lekkim rozkroku, jedna ręka opuszczona wzdłuż tułowia, druga pod piersiami trzyma pierwszą nad łokciem. Dzięki temu drobnemu zabiegowi biust prezentuje się efektownie. Uśmiecham się prowokacyjnie. Od tyłu tego nie widać. – Ej, to może skończysz ze mną, co? Twoja Jola chyba ma już dość – mruczę do niego zachęcająco. Ruchem brody wskazuję matkę. * Uważnie patrzy na mnie, a potem dłużej zatrzymuje wzrok na twarzy półprzytomnej kochanki. Muska palcami jej policzek, zmierzwione włosy. Praktycznie jest martwa. Tylko formaliny brak... Rozbawiony spogląda w moim kierunku i potakująco kiwa głową. Na pewno jest zadowolony, że tak tanim kosztem będzie miał nastolatkę. – Tanim kosztem? Jeszcze nie wie, ile ta zabawa będzie go kosztować... – uśmiecham się. Tylko w myślach. Mściwie. Facet wychodzi z matki i przetacza ją pod ścianę. Ona leży nieruchomo, ciężko oddycha i próbuje coś mówić. Słowa więzną jej w gardle. Kładę się na wznak, podciągam i rozkładam nogi. Wpuszczam go. Wchodzi miękko i rucha mnie bardzo intensywnie. A ja zastanawiam się nad dalszą częścią planu i stękam. Niech mu się wydaje, że potrafi dogodzić. Odwracam głowę do okna. Nie uśmiecham się. Robię miny, jakbym cierpiała. odwraca mnie na bok i rucha od tyłu. Nie wyszedł. Zapieram się ręką. Jest silny i bardzo podniecony. Dyszy coraz głośniej i szybciej. Kiedy czuję, że facet dojdzie, jeszcze głośno stękam łamiącym się głosem: – Wytrysk na mnie! Proszę! Facet zdąża i widzę strugę spermy spadającej na mój brzuch, piersi i ramię. Pada obok mnie. Oddycha, jak po długim, intensywnym biegu. Potem kładzie się na boku, obejmuje ręką. Zsuwa ją do krocza i bawi się wargami, łechtaczką. Głaszcze pod kolanem, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze; potem po udzie, znowu po kroczu. Dyskretnie obserwuję go. Jest zadowolony z siebie. Głaszcze mnie, bo nadal jest pobudzony, a nie dlatego, że troszczy się o moje samopoczucie. – Jasne! Jednego dni znowu zaliczył matkę i po raz pierwszy jej córkę. Dwie dupy i żadnych kosztów. E tam, będzie jak w banku: spłata odłożona w czasie – myślę mściwie. * Kiedy trochę odpoczął, wyrównał oddech, sądziłam, że wstanie, ubierze się i wreszcie pożegna nas. A ten znowu odwraca się na plecy, wsuwa dłoń w moje włosy, ściska głowę i poleca: – Wyliż go. – Nie. Nie chcę – oporuję głową na potwierdzenie moich słów. – Spróbuj, mężczyźni bardzo lubią takie pieszczoty. – Nie chcę – burczę stanowczo. Faktycznie nie mam ochoty na jego kutasa, ale on nie daje za wygraną. Nadal mu sterczy. Bez słowa podnosi się, klęka nad moją głową i w końcu wciska mi kutasa do ust. Zaciskanie szczęk nic nie daje. Powolnym ruchem uciska jakiś nerw i bezradna otwieram usta. – Zrób to solidnie. Przecież chcesz się dobrze bawić? Twoi partnerzy też będą oczekiwać różnych sposobów zaspokojenia, więc korzystaj z okazji. A to jest chyba nasze jedyne spotkanie, prawda, mała? – Jedyne? Cóż... – milczę i intensywnie obciągam mu. Nie chcę, żeby znowu mnie zmuszał. – Co?! „Mała”?! Ja?! Ty, ty... mendo! Jak ci odgryzę chuja, to będziesz kicał jak królik z podpaloną dupą! – grożę mu w myślach. Menda syczy, kiedy traktuję jego kutasa ząbkami. – Ej! Nie tak mocno, mała! – stęka przez zęby i nerwowo szarpie mnie za włosy. Wyciągam penisa i poważnie patrzę mu w oczy. Uśmiecha się rozbawiony i pytająco spogląda na mnie. Gestem ponagla mnie do obciągania. – Kurwa mać! Jeszcze raz pociągnij mnie za włosy, a chuja będziesz szukał na dywanie... – szepczę złowrogim tonem. Ręka zastygła mu w pół gestu. Mina zrzedła. Zamarł na moment i patrzy zaskoczony. W końcu odblokował się i podnosi ręce w obronnym geście: – Przepraszam, Grażynko. Obciągaj, obciągaj. Poprawię się. Obiecuję – głaszcze mnie po ramieniu, po piersi i uśmiecha się szeroko. Chyba nawet jest rozbawiony moją reakcją. Posłusznie wracam do obciągania. Penis wypełnia mi usta. Smakuję spermę. Ma jakiś dziwny aromat. Viagra tak smakuje czy popija jakieś ziółka? Porusza moją głową, zaciskam usta na penisie. Przy ustach tworzy się biała otoczka, rezultat długiego i rytmicznego ruchania w usta. Śluz zmieszany ze spermą zrobiły swoje. Znowu uderza biodrami. Nie mam ochoty łykać ani śluzu, ani spermy. – Och! Właśnie facet tryska w moje usta! – szamoczę się, bo przytrzymuje mi głowę. – Drugi wytrysk mam zawsze znacznie mniejszy – sapie, kładąc się na boku i ruchając mnie w usta. Nie puszcza mojej głowy! Jedną ręką łapie mnie za pierś. Też przetaczam się na bok. Nie mam wyboru. – Stary jebaka wiedział, że jeszcze może wytrysnąć i dlatego wpakował mi chuja do ust – irytuję się. – „Chujek” lubi tryskać w usta! Wiedział, że nie chcę łykać wytrysku i nalegał na pieszczoty. Ja ci dam pieszczoty! – bezradna złoszczę się. Mocno wpycha mi penisa w usta, więc w końcu łykam spermę. Nie daję rady całości, więc jej reszta, zmieszana ze śluzem i śliną, wąską strużką wycieka kącikiem ust. Wreszcie puszcza moją głowę, pierś i uspokaja się. Otwieram usta, odwracam głowę od jego podbrzusza i penis wysuwa się. „Chujek” leży zadowolony. Zrobił ze mną, co chciał. Leżymy prawie nieruchomo. Radzio ciężko oddycha. Wyrównuje oddech. Milczę. Nadal leżymy. Facet odruchowo bawi się moją piersią. Nie dotykam go i nie odwracam się do niego. Cierpliwie czekam aż wyniesie się. W końcu nie wytrzymuję: – Idź, wykąp się. Ręczniki dla gości leżą zrolowane w szafce na górnej półce – odzywam się bezbarwnym głosem. Nie patrzę w jego kierunku. Zadowolony facet ruszył do łazienki. Wcześniej klepnął matkę w tyłek, ale w ogóle nie zareagowała. No, trup. Przechodząc nade mną, z kolei ścisnął mój pośladek. Zignorowałam go. Nadal leżałam na boku, twarzą do ściany, z widokiem na plecy nagiej matki. * I nagle kutas, zamiast wyjść do łazienki, jeszcze mocno chwyta mnie za pośladki! – Kurde! Bić mnie będzie?! – próbowałam odwrócić się, ale był szybszy. Szarpnął moją nogę w górę, przytrzymał penisa i klęcząc, wszedł we mnie jednym ruchem! Teraz jedną nogą klęczał na tapczanie, drugą na podłodze i ruchał mnie! Ale jak mocno! Próbowałam odwrócić się. Oparł się na łokciach i docisnął mnie tułowiem, blokując rękę. Był silny. Prawą ręką chwycił mnie za pierś, a lewą za kark. Zostałam unieruchomiona. Moja szarpanina tylko podniecała go. – Spokojnie, mała! Jeszcze trochę zabawimy się – sapał zadowolony. – Sama przyszłaś, nie? Widać, że lubisz to! Rucha mnie mocno i dociska kark. Jęczę, a on wpycha moją twarz w narzutę. Bezsilna wyję w narzutę, a kiedy nie przynosi to żadnego rezultatu, łkam. Nic nie słychać. Trudno mi oddychać. Facet wali mnie jak młotem! A ja nie czuję żadnej przyjemności. Żadnej! Boli mnie pierś, tak mocno ją ‘pieści’. Po jakimś czasie, kiedy już leżałam bezwładna, zwolnił, zatrzymał się i w końcu wyszedł ze mnie. Zaczynam swobodniej oddychać. Leży na mnie i ciężko oddycha. – Nareszcie... – leżę nieruchomo i czekam aż bydlę wyniesie się. Patrzę na nagą matkę. Coś burczy pijana. – Matka nawet nie wie, że kochanek właśnie zgwałcił jej córkę! – ponownie jestem bliska płaczu. – Cholera! Szkoda, że już nie mogłem wytrysnąć – sapiąc, przysiadł na brzegu tapczanu. – Ty, a może miałabyś ochotę jeszcze kiedyś spróbować? – trzyma mnie za pierś, bawi się nią, a ja tylko czuję ból. – Jesteś młoda, masz atrakcyjne ciało. No, nie pożałujesz! Obiecuję! – Zastanowię się – mówię drewnianym głosem. Nie mam ochoty na jakikolwiek kontakt z nim, ale chcę, żeby wyniósł się jak najszybciej. Coś jeszcze bredził o mojej figurze, umiejętnościach. W końcu wstał i wyszedł. Też wstałam i podeszłam do biurka. Musiałam wyłączyć iPhone’a. Nagrałam stosunek z nim. Stoję oparta o biurko i patrzę w okno. Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że jego kłopoty dopiero zaczynają się. Hm, niektóre samce naprawdę powinny szukać mózgu. I to zanim podejmą pierwsze próby, pod opieką rodziców, przyjęcia pionowej postawy. Przecież u niego nawet nie występuje instynkt samozachowawczy! Sperma ścięła mu resztkę szarych komórek? * Po wf-ie szybko myłam się w łazience, ale mimo to cały czas zerkałam na moje rzeczy ułożone na ławce, niedaleko drzwi do szatni. Na szczęście żadna nie kręciła się przy moich ciuchach. Wróciłam i zaczęłam ubierać się. Dziwne, bo w zasadzie prawie wszystkie dziewczyny nadal ubierały się. Kilka wyszło, a inne, ubrane, nadal siedziały w szatni. Też dziwne. Ubrane zazwyczaj od razu wychodziły na korytarz. Szatnia nie nadawała się na miejsce spotkań. Na coś czekały... – Co jest grane? – zastanawiałam się i ubierając, uważnie rozglądałam. Niepokoiłam się. – No, Jessi, dzisiaj twoja kolej – odezwała się Ewa. – Chodź do mnie. Wywołana grzecznie podeszła. Żadnych łez, protestów, krzyków. Wyglądała inaczej niż na lekcjach. Efektowniej. O, wiem: miała szpilki zamiast adidasów i niedopiętą czerwoną bluzkę, spod której wystawał czarny, ażurowy stanik. Zbliżyła się do Ewy i odwróciła twarzą do grupy. Pogodna twarz, ale nie uśmiechała się. O co chodzi? – A dzisiaj nasza doceniana ulubienica, piękna Jessi! – chwila ciszy, żadnej owacji. Ewa objęła ją i pewnym, władczym gestem drugiej ręki chwyciła dziewczynę za pierś. A Jessica... A ona cofnęła ramiona, śmiało prezentując biust i stanęła w nieco większym rozkroku! – No, nieźle się zaczyna! – patrzyłam na tę scenkę z rozwartymi ze zdumienia ustami. Coś już wiedziałam o uroczej i bogatej z domu Jessi, ale coś takiego teraz i tutaj?! Przeczuwałam, że właśnie zaczyna się najbardziej gorąca część dnia w szkole. * – Ty, małorolna, czego tu jeszcze szukasz? – ton pytania zburzył miły klimat występu Jessiki. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że pytanie było skierowane do mnie. Prawie wszystkie patrzyły na mnie. Ewa groźnie zabrzmiała, podobnie patrzyła, więc epitet zawarty w pytaniu, który zawsze wzbudzał ryk śmiechu, tym razem nie zadziałał. – Co? – wzruszyłam ramionami. Trywialne pytanie, to zrewanżowałam się na tym samym poziomie. Równie dobrze może tak zapytać podróżnego na dworcu przy kasie. – Siedzę i przyglądam się – burknęłam. Miałam wrażenie, że nadciąga burza, ale nie wiedziałam, dlaczego? Skoro są tu prawie wszystkie. Napięcie wręcz namacalnie rosło, dlatego podniosłam się z ławki. – Więc spierdalaj do domu – „Kierowniczka” warknęła niezbyt grzecznie. Nawet jak na nią. Z wyrzutem spojrzała na Paulinę. – Tak trudno dopilnować jednej gówniary? – Wypraszam sobie – cicho zaprotestowałam. Już nie powiedziałam, że od „więc” tylko niedouczeni rozpoczynają zdanie. I Ewa. – Nie zauważyłam jej – Paula była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Chwyciła moją torbę, otworzyła drzwi i wyrzuciła ją. Wyszłam, nie oglądając się. Zamknęła drzwi i przekręciła zamek. Pozbierałam torbę, ale postałam jeszcze chwilę i... nie usłyszałam wybuchu śmiechu. Hm, dziwne. Klimat intymnej zabawy szybko powrócił. Potem dochodziły tylko jakieś jęki, protesty i głośne, niewyraźne, pojedyncze komentarze rozbawionych (?) dziewczyn. – Trudno, niczego więcej nie dowiem się, ani nie usłyszę – rozczarowana ruszyłam do wyjścia ze szkoły. Niepotrzebnie. Gdybym zaczekała do końca tego tajemniczego spotkania, to z zachowania dziewczyn mogłabym więcej wywnioskować. Później zrozumiałam, że popełniłam błąd. * Kolejna dziwna sytuacja w szkole. Chłopacy z mojej klasy rozmawiają z naszą nauczycielką chemii, panią Wioletą. To efektowna mężatka tuż po 40. Zwraca uwagę swoją fryzurą. Półdługie włosy farbowane na biało i do tego irokez. Starannie przystrzyżone boki, ale nie są wygolone, reszta zaczesana do góry i na bok. Pianka, lakier... Widać, że potrafi dbać o siebie. Na pewno bywa w solarium. Sama kiedyś słyszałam, że w zimowe ferie lecą dokądś opalać się. Powiedziała to takim nonszalanckim tonem, jakby informowała, że zamiast pół chleba kupiła cały. Skoro jej mąż tak dobrze prosperuje, to sobie używają życia. Moi rodzice musieliby mnie wcisnąć do „okna życia”, żeby ewentualnie planować taki wypad zimą. A tak? Zostaje im Internet. Chyba, że matka pojeździ na chuju Radka i ten zrewanżuje się taką wycieczką. Tylko jak matka wytłumaczy się tacie? E tam, za stukanie takiej babki nie będzie fundował tropików. * Panią Wioletę od razu widać w szkole. Fryzura, strój, szpilki. Mimo jej wieku, chłopaki ciągle kręcą się przy niej. Jest lubiana przez uczniów. No, głównie przez chłopaków. Jak tak zastanowić się, to chyba nigdy nie widziałam jej na korytarzu rozmawiającej z uczennicami. Rzadko samotnie dociera do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Chociaż... Może to kwestia jej dużego biustu? Moja matka nie jest deską, chyba nawet „trójka”, ale ona?! W biuście na pewno ma sporo ponad metr, więc chłopaki gapią się jak sroka w gnat. Zresztą dyrektor też. Widziałam kiedyś. Szczególnie, że profesorka nosi sukienki z dużym dekoltem, a bluzki też rozpina dość odważnie. Pani Wioleta jest ‘przy kości’, ale dzięki temu biust może wywierać na nich takie wrażenie. Jej nazwisko to nazwa pewnego ptaka, która sugeruje lekkość i do niej, głównie z powodu biustu, idealnie nie pasuje! To powód masy żartów części chłopaków. Tych z widocznym deficytem intelektualnym. Poza tym jest zadbana, opalona, zawsze w szpilkach, żeby nieco zmniejszyć wrażenie dotyczące figury i przy okazji wygląda bardziej kusząco. Na pewno zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i nie przeszkadza jej takie zainteresowanie. Uśmiech, pogodny wyraz twarzy też dodają jej uroku. Ciuchy również ma świetne. Ale to mąż finansuje, bo z nauczycielskiej pensji na pewno ich nie kupuje. I zawsze ma czas, kiedy chłopaki chcą o coś zapytać. Fakt, dziewczyny nie mają do niej pytań po lekcji. Zresztą widzimy, co nasi koledzy robią na lekcjach, żeby zajrzeć w jej dekolt: „Pani profesor, mogłaby pani spojrzeć tutaj?”, jęczy przymilnie któryś. I kiedy ona nachyla się nad zeszytem, chłopak gapi się w jej biust, a drugi pod spódniczkę. Potem przeżywają te widoki przez kilka przerw. A my śmiejemy się z chłopaków. Zachowują się jak prawiczki. Tak swoją drogą, profesorka mogłaby nosić trochę dłuższe spódniczki. To w końcu szkoła. * – O, coś takiego! – stanęłam jak wryta. Właśnie wpadło mi to do głowy. – A może świadomie nosi takie krótkie spódniczki? Może cieszy ją zainteresowanie licealistów? To nie przedszkolaki. W końcu chłopaki już doskonale wiedzą do czego służy penis. Parę osób nieufnie mi się przyglądało. Podczas przerwy samotnie spacerowałam na boisku, co samo w sobie nie stanowiło niczego nadzwyczajnego. Ale nieświadoma zainteresowania otoczenia, mamrotałam do siebie. – Pieprzyć ich! – mruknęłam zniechęcona. Musiałam wyglądać na osobę wymagającą pomocy. Na szczęście u mnie w liceum nikt nie udzieliłby pomocy dziewczynie z prowincji. Nawet jakbym miała nóż wbity w plecy. No, gdyby nóż był wysadzany brylantami, to kto wie... Pewnie wzięliby nóż i uciekli. A wcześniej wytarli z krwi w moje ciuchy. – Czyżby ona... Ma ochotę na zaloty chłopaków?! Jara ją coś takiego? – aż zatrzymałam się z wrażenia. – Cholera! A może ma z nimi ochotę na coś więcej!? – słyszałam i czytałam o takich układach. – Co jest grane? Oni, rozumiem, hormony szaleją, ale ona?! * W końcu umówiłyśmy się. Co za sukces! Jutro będzie o tym w gazetach! Teraz podeszłam do drzwi, nacisnęłam dzwonek, oparłam się o ścianę. Nie, żebym była zmęczona, ale nadal myślami byłam przy szkolnych sprawach i sądziłam.... – No, nareszcie! – drzwi mieszkania otworzyły się z impetem, a Ola złapała mnie pod ramię i jednym energicznym ruchem wciągnęła do przedpokoju. Od razu zamknęła drzwi. Tkwiłam oparta o ścianę, więc chociaż pociągnęła mnie przez próg jak worek kartofli, to skoczyłam z wdziękiem i lekkością baletnicy. Byłam w szpilkach, ale zgrabnie lądowałam na palcach. Skupiona na utrzymaniu równowagi, nie przyjrzałam się koleżance. Błąd. – A ty co, do partyzantki przechodzisz? – byłam zaskoczona energią i siłą gospodyni. W końcu koleżanka, więc nie musimy się ukrywać. – Chodź do mnie! – szarpnęła mną i mocno przycisnęła do siebie. Od razu poczułam jej nagie piersi pod T-Shirtem. Miłe uczucie. Objęła mnie rękoma i zaczęła całować w usta. Wepchnęła języczek. Poczułam specyficzny smak. Jedna ręka z pleców powędrowała w górę i zniknęła w moich włosach. Druga niecierpliwie majstrowała przy zapięciu stanika. Nie potrafiła stać spokojnie. Poruszała ciałem, ocierając się o mnie. Prowokowała. Była bardzo podniecona! I podchmielona! Tego się nie spodziewałam. Byłam zaskoczona, ale jej stan upojenia z kolei mnie podniecił. – Taka łatwa dziewczyna na wieczornym spotkaniu? Super! Tylko gdzie... – nie zdążyłam pozbierać własnych myśli. – Chodź! Czekałam na ciebie! – wyszeptała Ola i pociągnęła mnie za rękę. Weszłyśmy do jej pokoju. Panował półmrok, bo okno zasłaniała żaluzja. Z laptopa leciał jakiś fajny utwór instrumentalny. Jeszcze nie „pościelówa”, ale, ale... Na biurku stały dwa kieliszki wypełnione alkoholem. Koniak! Obok w dużym kieliszku do szampana pływała zapalona aromatyzowana świeczka. Miły, delikatny zapach. Wanilia. – Przygotowała się – machinalnie kiwnęłam głową. Rozglądałam się i zastanawiałam, gdzie usiąść. Kanapa czy fotel? Oto dylemat nastolatki! Odwróciłam się do koleżanki. * – Siadaj! – położyła dłoń na mojej piersi i pchnęła. Zrobiłam krok w tył w stronę fotela. Niby nie straciłam równowagi, ale i tak siadłam z impetem. Nie zdążyłam nawet zaprotestować, tak byłam zaskoczona jej energią. Podeszła i usiadła mi okrakiem na kolanach. Przez chwilę z dziwnym uśmiechem patrzyła mi w oczy. Zachłannym gestem chwyciła mnie za pierś. – O ty! – zaskoczyła mnie. Wiedziałam, po co przyszłam. Przecież umawiałyśmy się, ale mimo tego jej tempo zaskoczyło mnie. Poprzednio taka nieśmiała, niezdecydowana, a teraz? Chciałam cofnąć się, ale od razu poczułam oparcie fotela. Powoli nachyliła się i czule pocałowała mnie. Teraz jej zachowanie tak kontrastowało z ‘dynamiką’ powitania, że chętnie oddałam pocałunek. Tak jakoś... Tak fajnie smakowały jej usta... – Dzisiaj nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. Rodzice wyszli na jakieś imieniny. Wrócą koło północy – szepnęła mi do ucha i delikatnie przygryzła wargę zębami. Wyprostowała się, sięgnęła w kierunku biurka i podała mi kieliszek. Wzięła swój. – Napijmy się. Za nas! – wzniosła toast i wychyliła jednym haustem, nie czekając na mnie. Zrobiłam to samo. – Och! – stęknęłam, podałam jej kieliszek i spojrzałam z wyrzutem. – No! – roześmiała się, widząc moją minę. – Mnie też nie smakowało! Ale dodaje odwagi! – odstawiła kieliszki, pokręciła się na moich kolanach, skrzyżowała ręce, chwyciła koszulkę i jednym płynnym ruchem zdjęła ją. Odrzuciła w kierunku kanapy. Prowokująco patrzyła mi w oczy. Wyprostowała się, podparła pod boki i wypięła biust. Czekała, co powiem. *